deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Obscuris
Obscuris is a private military organization based in Willamette, Colorado that was cloning humans to aid in finishing Dr. Barnaby's research on immortality. After a while, they changed their mission into capturing and training zombies. The plan was to create workers for plantations and factories that would never die and would work for free. Dead Rising 4 Obscuris is first introduced when Frank West and Vicky Chu investigate a military compound, situated on the outskirts of Willamette–the site of the first zombie outbreak. Once inside, they discover that the place is being used for zombie research by Obscuris, but are discovered and forced to flee, with Frank labelled a fugitive after he is falsely accused of terrorism by the government. Four months later, Frank and ZDC agent Brad Park fly to Willamette to investigate the outbreak that is occuring, when their helicopter is hit by a missile launched by Obscuris' lieutenant, forcing them to make a crash land in the middle of a shopping mall. Frank eventually discovers that an elusive organization called "Obscuris" is in the city looking for a monstrous creature called "Calder". Frank manages to approach an Obscuris truck carrying Calder, but it soon drives off, leaving him to confront the lieutenant. Upon investigating the laboratory of Dr. Russell Barnaby, the main scientist behind the zombie outbreak in Santa Cabeza, Frank learns that during his last days, Barnaby was developing ways to make zombies with their human intelligence intact, and that Calder was a human soldier enhanced with a military exoskeleton, who was transformed by accident, but not before downloading Barnaby's data on a hard disk that he always carries with himself. Frank finds himself having to confront him in order to retrieve it. Frank later invades the base of Obscuris and faces Fontana, the leader of the organization and the one responsible for bringing down the helicopter carrying him and Brad. Fontana reveals that their group was not responsible for the outbreak, but was hired by an unknown client to obtain Calder's data, seeking to use the research on intelligent zombies to make cheap labor for factories and plantations in developing countries. Their confrontation is interrupted by Calder, who kills Fontana. Afterwards, the base is invaded by zombies, while Frank claims this is the end of Obscuris. When Frank turns into a zombie and is rescued by Dr. Diane Blackburne, he meets Hammond's group of survivors and learns of her plan to seize an Obscuris' evac chopper to flee Willamette. Frank goes to the winery where Dr. Barnaby's lab is, and fights some Obscuris' soldiers before making to the lab to be cured, while the survivors fight Obscuris and retrieve the chopper. Frank, Blackburne and the survivors leave the town when the military destroys it, and apparently Obscuris with it. Notable Members *Fontana (leader) *Calder (formerly) *Lt.James Cabellero (lieutenant) *Vargas *McCulloch *Hansen *Sgt. Harris *Dr. Diane Blackburne Gallery Fontana and Blackburne.jpg DR4 Fontana 2.png Flame Trooper.jpg Dead-Rising-4-Obscuris-Lieutenant.jpg Category:Dead Rising 4 Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Dead Rising 4 Category:Enemies Category:Organizations